Not So Crazy
by jealousy jane
Summary: Derek and Cora admit their Uncle Peter to Eichen House where one Stiles Stilinski resides for believing that werewolves were the cause of the string of deaths in Beacon Hills. Insanity ensues. MERRY CHRISTMAS
1. Chapter 1

Eichen House, home to the craziest of Beacon Hills which now included one Peter Hale. It really wasn't fair, it was all just their opinions that he was the crazy one. As far as Peter was concerned he was the only sane one. Not that his opinion mattered really. There was no changing his niece and nephew's mind about his sanity, all he was left with was an Alpha command to cause no supernatural harm to anyone in seek of his escape of the great Eichen House. To which he rolled his eyes in response which did nothing but further aggravate his dear nephew and Alpha Derek. He had already died once at the hands of the boy and he was a boy not yet a man, so he really would rather not have to try coming back a second time. Especially because Peter never bet on anything that wasn't a sure thing for him at least not since he's finished getting revenge for the death of his family. They should be thanking him not locking away and tossing the key, but there was no changing either of there minds even for a manipulative genius such as him. So he didn't fight back, didn't resist because he knew all that would earn him was a straight jacket and an armed escort.

Instead he was going to walk in head held high and god forbid anyone comments because he was still allowed to use violence just not in attempts of escape. Flanked by his niece and nephew, his only remaining pack beyond some teenager that he had turned during his time as an Alpha. When he had been out of his mind with the intent of killing all those involved in the death of his family. Of course Derek didn't take in the lowly beta because he's a retarded emotionally stunted little shit as far as Peter was concerned. "Remember the rules Peter." and there was his asshole of an Alpha now, always interrupting his thought process and taking the fun out of everything. "Goodbye Uncle Peter." at least his niece showed him some respect.

Not that he was going to acknowledge either of them anymore after this, fuck'em they're on their own now just like he is. "Ya, bye bye." Traitors. Walking forward on his own he was officially taken into custody of one Eichen House, which was more like a prison than a mental health institute. Seriously, with all the money their family has they could have sent him anywhere and they chose here just because it meant he wouldn't be leaving Beacon Hills, where they have mountain ash in the building to keep him in he supposed. What other choice did they really have after all, he was a little unhinged always was and he had the power to cause some serious damage as had been proven by the murder spree and subsequent resurrection.

He was a law unto himself really and while he had to obey any Alpha command now, Peter was a master at finding loopholes and that's exactly what he intended to do as soon as his once pack and family was long gone. Walking into the common room after a good pat down to which he just grinned mischievously at the orderly causing the man to be rather uncomfortable. Good, he wanted them all uncomfortable. It amused the hell out of him. He took note of every human in the room and how all but one moved subtly away from him. Either this boy who looked him straight in the eye without flinching had no survival instincts or he'd met his kind before. He smelled vaguely familiar like they had met in passing once which wasn't unlikely in a small town like Beacon Hills.

Moving smoothly to sit directly across from the boy who looked like he hadn't slept in days Peter didn't even manage to get a word out before the boy demanded, "Alpha, Beta, or Omega?" Interesting, so he knew about the wolves roaming California then. Maybe that's why he's in here. No normal person would believe that werewolves were reality rather than fiction. In his usual pain in the ass way Peter simply replied with, "Was, could be, or am?" The snort he got in reply wasn't what he expected as the boy dismissed him by going back to his notebook writing furiously in what couldn't be anything other than code from what Peter could see. Sighing Peter knew this boy could be of use to him so he answered honestly with, "Was an Alpha, could be a Beta, but am now an Omega."

"Interesting." the boy replied simply looking straight into Peter's oh so blue eyes which he allowed to flash for just a moment their electric blue and watched as the cogs in the boy's brain turned until anger so fierce it almost made Peter reel poured off the boy as he stabbed his pencil through Peter's hand screaming out an outraged, "It was you! You killed them! You're the reason I'm here!" Yanking out the pencil while the orderlies were busy trying to gather up this human boy who in no more than two minutes figured out what had taken his family months to find out. Outstanding, truly. Peter watched as the boy was dragged off to solitary for his violent behavior against both another patient and the orderlies trying to corral him.

"Who was that?" Peter asked one of the leftover orderlies who was a bit out of breath from the struggle with the teen who had to be basically carried out. "That, that was Stiles Stilinski. Sherrif's kid. Went nuts started talking about how there were these werewolves killing people. His dad finally broke down and sent him here a few weeks ago. He's a handful, I'd avoid him if I were you Mr. Hale."


	2. Chapter 2

"NO! Let me go!" Stiles screamed out as he struggled against the hold of Eichen House's strongest most steadfast orderlies who were caring the boy out of the common room and back no doubt to solitary confinement. "Calm down Stiles don't make me get the injection again." At the mention of the injection that would calm him as well as leave him a veritable vegetable for hours upon hours made Stiles go stock still, immediately knowing based off of the orderly who said it that it wasn't an idle threat. He couldn't afford to risk the effects of the shot, not now, not anymore what with a werewolf taking up residence. Not just any werewolf either but the one that brought all this supernatural shit apparently back to Beacon Hills starting with the murder of one Laura Hale, followed closely by the death of his one and best friend Scott McCall which he blamed completely on himself. It was his fault that the teenage boy had been out in the woods rather than inside at home for the night, his fault that they had been looking for the other half to a body. His fault that they got separated by lying to his father about Scott's whereabouts, but it was that thing back there in the common room that had done the actual killing. He was sure of it.

He was silent and pliable as the orderlies strapped him down in solitary confinement for the rest of the day, leaving the boy to his ever rambling thoughts and nothing else. Even as he wanted to do nothing more than to kick and fight and scream that he wasn't crazy, that he could prove it if only they would give him a chance. just a little wolfsbane and he could be free and the wolves would be taken care of, they would pay for what they had done to Scott and everyone else that had died in the past few months. He just had to plan, and then he'd be out of here. He just had to prove he wasn't lying, he wasn't crazy and then he could go home.

His father hadn't believed him when he had claimed that it had been werewolves despite having met one Derek Hale personally, instead he blamed his son's new fixation on adjusting to the painful loss of his best friend. He had looked at his son with increasing panic each day as he continued on with the idea coming up with a seemingly crazy scheme that explained all of the deaths in Beacon Hills, believing that the disease that had stolen his wife so early had already started taking root in his one and only son. When Stiles refused to alter his beliefs no matter how insane it had made him sound Sheriff Stilinski had seen no other choice but to admit his son into the mental health facility fearing the day when and not if, Stiles would lose all of himself to the insanity brewing in his mind. Too bad his son wasn't crazy and just couldn't prove anything even after he had caught Derek mid shift. Though Stiles had to admit that it stung that his own father would rather believe his son had lost his mind than to believe that werewolves were an actuality rather than a fiction.

He still loved his father and in some ways didn't blame him for the cruel thing that he had inadvertently done by sending him to the very same place that had housed his mother once her disease had escalated to the point where she couldn't function, the place where she took her final breaths. The very same place he remembered visiting her as a child. He couldn't have known just how hurtful that really was so Stiles forced himself to try and forgive the man that was his only remaining family, everything he had left while simultaneously praying that the wolfsbane he had planted in the yard just days before he had been taken in was growing strong, that it would at least make the wolves less likely to seek out the Sheriff at least at home.

Meanwhile Peter was assuring the orderly that was left in the common room after the kid, this Stiles had been forcibly removed that he was perfectly fine. That the boy had missed in his attempt to stab him with the pencil which Peter easily snapped hiding the bloodied section just as easily up his sleeve causing a smirk at the irony of literally having something up his sleeve. "Are you sure you're alright Mr. Hale?" The orderly asked again suspiciously but after seeing Peter's completely healed hand shook his head muttering to himself, "I could've sworn he got him right through the hand." Which did nothing but to further Peter's own amusement changing his smirk into an all out grin that unnerved the orderly enough to have him moving away from their newest patient wondering just how dangerous this Mr. Hale really was.

This boy, this Stiles Stilinski was something else and Peter knew it even with just the few moments they had spent together. He had been able to break down exactly what had happened in less than a minute, not to mention the whole regular humans tended to overlook the supernatural in a sort of survival trait that ensured that they didn't come into contact with anything that was higher on the food chain than they were. Yet, here was this teenager who had taken to the knowledge of the existence of werewolves with a sort of determination to prove that he was right that was admirable. This kid didn't care that his claims had sent him to the loony bin he was sticking to his guns and that was potentially dangerous, especially now that Peter was there with him. There was no doubt in Peter's mind that the boy was already planning on all sorts of different ways he could use Peter to get out of this hell hole while simultaneously proving the existence of his kind.

This was going to be interesting. He'd already had a close enough call with this whole pencil scenario he didn't want to have to deal with whatever other devious plots this kid was no doubt capable of putting into effect even with the restrictions of Eichen House. Sighing Peter leaned back in his chair amused little smirk firmly in place. "At least it's not going to be boring."


End file.
